


Day 14- Costume Search

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha go costume shopping
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Day 14- Costume Search

“Hey Nat,” Steve opened the door and brought it the package sitting on their porch, “our screwdrivers came!” He placed the package on the kitchen table and pulled out his pocket knife. He slid the blade through the tape and popped open the box’s flaps. Inside were two rectangular boxes with the words: Sonic Screwdriver.

Natasha came over and grabbed one of the boxes and took off the top. “Yesss”, she took off the lid of the box and took out the silver, curved device. She rolled around her palm and dramatically pointed at a random spot in the room. “Let’s get a shift on”, Natasha spoke with a British accent.

Steve pulled out his screwdriver from the other box, pointed it up at the ceiling. “Allons-y!”, he shouted and pressed the button on his screwdriver. It whirred and a blue light beamed, while making a buzzing sound. He and Natasha shared a smile. “Now we just need the actual costumes and we’ll ready.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. Do you want to just order something?” Natasha paused, “Or...”

“Or?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Or we could go to thrift stores and find what we need there?” Natasha offered.

“That does sound more fun.”

“Saturday then?” Natasha smiled at him, holding out her hand.

“Saturday.” Steve took her hand and shook it. He nodded his head once.

Saturday morning came, Steve woke early and made himself a bowl of cereal. Natasha came down the stairs and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the table across from Steve. “So do you know what you’re looking for today?” Natasha asked him.

Steve put down his spoon and took his phone out of his pocket, pulling up a picture. “It doesn’t seem too difficult to find, except maybe the brown trench coat.

“Let’s see...blue suit, white shirt, a tie, glasses, and some red Converse...yeah shouldn’t be too bad. And don’t you already have a blue suit?” Natasha turned to him

Steve thought for a moment, “Oh yeah. I do. Tony does love buying me suits, for some reason.” He had one in almost every color now. “What about you, Natasha?”

Natasha pulled up a picture of the 13th doctor on her phone and showed him: long grey coat, navy shirt with yellow, red, blue, and green stripes across the chest, mustard yellow suspenders, blue calf-high pants, and brown boots.

Steve whistled. “That’s quite the list to find at thrift store, Nat. We better get going.” He stood up, placed his dishes in the dishwasher, and walked up the stairs to change. Natasha followed suit. They headed out shortly after.

They found a thrift store pretty easily. There was a small area of the city where thrift stores were abundant. They entered the store and headed for the clothing section. They split off, Natasha headed towards the women’s section, Steve went to the men’s to search for what he needed.

Natasha started looking for pants. The pants she was looking for weren’t exactly the style these days. She sifted through racks and racks of pants, looking for anything a dark blue color. She wasn’t expecting perfection, just something that she could tweak. She found a pair of blue dress pants about her size. They were a little longer than she needed, she’d have to alter them a bit. She slung them over her arm and headed toward the men section to look for suspenders.

She found Steve over by the coats, checking the size of a coat. “Any luck?”, she asked him, as she searched through some suspenders.

“I found these.” And he held up a pair of lens-less black framed glasses. “And I think I’m gonna have to buy the red Converse new.”

“Probably a good idea.” Natasha saw a tan coat and pulled it out. “Dang, not long enough.” And she put the coat back. “You wanna go find another store?”

“Yeah, let’s go find another.” They paid for their items and headed down the street to another nearby store.

They walked down a few blocks. “You’re already almost done, aren’t you, Steve?” Natasha asked.

He pulled up the picture, and ticked off the items in his head. “Yeah, almost. Just the trench coat left. What about you?”

“Well, I found the pants, have the boots already. I still need the coat and suspenders. I think I’m just gonna order the shirt. I’m not gonna find something I’ll be happy with at a thrift store.” She scanned the photo again. “And The suspenders don’t have to be yellow. They can be any color.”

They went from store to store, looking for the last items they needed. Steve found a trench coat at one of them. He tried it on, put the glasses on his face, and looked in a mirror. He fixed his hair to mimic the 10th Doctor’s. He turned his head left and right, all around, and then turned to Natasha, “How do I look?”, he turned in circle with his arms out, presenting himself.

“Very nice. All the Whovians will be impressed.” She bagged up the suspenders she found for herself.

“What about your coat?” Steve asked.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to find a long, grey coat at a thrift store. It’s not something you see every day.” Natasha shrugged. “I don’t need it, though.” And she kept walking down the street.

Steve didn’t follow. He stopped a few feet behind her.

“Steve? What’re you doing?”, she asked looking over her shoulder. Steve had his serious face on. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re getting you that coat if it’s the last thing I do, Natasha.”

“Steve, it’s just a costume. It’s fine.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I can tell that you want the coat, Nat. I don’t care that it’s for a Halloween costume. We are getting you that coat.” He grabbed her hand and headed toward Bloomingdale’s.

Steve was on a mission now. He was going to find this grey coat. He headed towards the women’s winter department and scanned the walls for coats. His eyes went left to right, column by column, until finally, he found a display of different colored coats. He spotted a coat that was grayish blue. Natasha followed behind him. He grabbed one from the rack and held it up to Natasha’s frame. “Too big”, he mumbled to himself and grabbed a smaller size. He again held the coat up to Natasha. Steve turned it around so Natasha could see the front. “What do you think?”. He met her eyes with his own.

Natasha examined the coat with a keen eye. She took the coat off of the hanger and put her arms into the sleeves. They were a little long. She tried the next size down. The coat fit like a glove. She swayed side to side a few time, and ultimately spun around in a circle. When she stopped, she had a big grin on her face. She looked up at Steve, and he matched her smile.

“So were getting it, right?” Steve asked, still smiling.

“Abso-fricken-lutely.” Natasha pulled him closer to her and pressed her body against his in a tight hug. “Thanks, Steve. For not giving up.”

“My pleasure.” He spoke with his cheek resting in the top of her head. “I’d do anything for you, Natasha. Even if it’s as simple as finding you a coat. Ask for it, and I’ll be happy to lend you a hand.”

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Nat.”


End file.
